freshbeatbandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard of Song
"There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band!" -Marina, telling her shoes her heart's desire and in her sleep Marina isn't with the Fresh Beat Band anymore. Join Marina as she journeys down the Yellow Road to see the Wizard of Song with some familiar faces: Scarecrow (Twist), Tin Woman (Kiki), and Cowardly Lion (Shout). But these friends need to protect Marina from the Bad Witch to get her home to the Fresh Beat Band. 'Summary' When Marina takes a break from band practice, nothing is going her way. But a tornado sweeps her away into a strange new world called the Land of Oz. Marina is having a good time in this place, but she needs to get home to her friends. Glinda the Good Witch gives her a beautiful pair of sparkly shoes that will help her get to the Wizard of Song and ask him to bring her home. On her journey, Marina meets a brainless scarecrow, an emotionless tin woodswoman, and a scaredy-cat lion who journey to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. But Marina really needs to be careful because the Bad Witch is out to kidnap her and steal her shoes. Can Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Lion protect their new friend? Will this Fresh Beat be stranded in this land for the rest of her life? Or can she get home to the Fresh Beat Band? 'Plot' The Fresh Beats are practicing for a concert when Marina is tired of rehearsing. She asks her friends to take a little break, but they have solos to work on for the concert. Marina is really tired now. Having enough with this, Marina decides to take a break, much to the surprise and disappointment of Kiki, Twist, and Shout. Harper decides to take her place, using his "drumsticks", which are actually breadsticks much to Kiki's, Twist's, and Shout's amusement. Marina is happy to be out, and she has her heart set on cupcakes, so she heads to the cupcake stand only to be told by Melody that the stand is sold out. A windstorm starts; and Melody, concerned about Marina's safety, suggests Marina run on home to stay warm and safe. But Marina doesn't feel like going home. So she decides to go and take a little walk when she finds wonderful shoes in a shoe store. She looks at the shoes through the window for a while. But when she decides to go in and see the shoes, she soon finds that she store is closed. Marina's day doesn't seen to be treating her very well. It gets very windy, and the shivering Marina decides to go back to rehearsal. Soon when Marina gets in the Fresh Beats' car, it gets windier. Leaves and some trash fly into the car. Marina is all alone and unprotected from the windstorm. When a blue pillow flies into Marina's face, she soon sees that she is swept up in a tornado. She finds Harper on a bicycle flying around the car. Newspapers fly into Marina's face, and the wind messes up her hair. Then Marina wakes up, finding herself in the Land of Oz. She sees little houses, finds herself in a Dorothy dress with her hair in pigtails, and sees a beautiful pair of sparkly dancing shoes. Suddenly Glinda the Good Witch comes in to see the young girl. Glinda calls for the Juniorkins, telling them to not be afraid of Marina. They sweetly welcome her and sing Another Perfect Day. ''The Juniorkins wish for Marina to stay, but she needs to get home to her friends. So Glinda tells her that she needs to see the Wizard of Song in the Emerald City. Soon Marina gets afraid when she hears the cackle of the Bad Witch, who comes to get the sparkly dancing shoes. But Glinda quickly transfers them to Marina's feet, much to the Bad Witch's jealousy. Marina decides to kindly let the Bad Witch wear the shoes. But Glinda forbids her to do so; the shoes are very special and will help Marina get to The Wizard, and Marina promises not to take them off. That's when the Bad Witch promises Marina that she'll be out to catch her and steal the shoes. This puts fear into Marina. She really needs to get to the Wizard right away. Glinda instructs her to follow the Yellow Road. As Marina begins her journey when the Yellow Road travelling song ''Music (Keeps Me Movin') begins, the shoes magically take over her feet, and the Juniorkins join her in the dance. The Juniorkins happily wave good-bye to Marina as she skips down the Yellow Road. It's a very long way to the Emerald City. After a very long journey, Marina meets Scarecrow in a cornfield. Marina is impressed with his rapping. Scarecrow doesn't know if the Emerald City is near or far because he doesn't have a brain. He wishes he had one so he can be a great rapper. Marina offers to let him go with her when she hears him say "Sweet", just like Twist! On their way to the Emerald City, they meet a tin woodswoman playing her violin. Tin Woman asks the duet if her violin music made them feel happy, sad, or silly. But she thinks that her music didn't make them feel anything because she doesn't have a heart which saddens her. Marina offers to let her go with her and Scarecrow to see the Wizard of Song when Tin Woman says "Kicking", just like Kiki! Tin Woman is touched when Marina tells her that she'd reminded her of Kiki. As Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Marina journey to the Emerald City to see the Wizard, the Bad Witch uses her phone to see what Marina is up to. Marina has made new friends. The Bad Witch thinks it's the shoes that helped her make new friends. She tells herself that if she had the shoes, she'd have friends too. Then the trio meets a Cowardly Lion when they hear him singing behind a bush. Lion is afraid to sing in front of people. Marina offers to let Lion come with the trio to see the Wizard so Lion can be as courageous as he wants. Then Marina hears Lion say "Cool beans", just like Shout! Then Lion worries that the trio could get lost or separated...or worse: they could end up running into the Bad Witch! Oh, no! The entire group (except for Scarecrow) are afraid of the Bad Witch, especially Marina because she knows the Bad Witch is attempting to trap her and steal her shoes. But Marina encourages her new friends to stick together, and they can because they can do anything. The quartet walks along the Yellow Road as Marina tells them how they remind her of her friends. When they find cupcakes at the Bad Witch's hut, they stop for a snack. But it all turns out to be a trap. Lion catches the Bad Witch trying to steal Marina's shoes. Now he, Scarecrow, and Tin Woman know that the Bad Witch is really trying to catch Marina to steal her shoes. So they run off to keep Marina out of danger. The quartet finds the Emerald City and go across a field of fluffy flower pillows until they fall asleep. The Bad Witch has put a spell on the pillows. While Marina is sleeping, the Bad Witch tries to get the shoes off Marina. Scarecrow tries to get Marina to wake up, but the spell puts her back to sleep. So Scarecrow manages to keep her awake the hard way by starting a pillow fight. The quartet starts pillow fighting. When they find the Bad Witch behind them, they run off. The quartet finally reaches the Emerald City. The guard to the Emerald City wouldn't let them in if they don't have an appointment with the Wizard. Marina cryingly tells her friends that Kiki, Twist, and Shout are back home waiting for her. Tin Woman decides to try again. The guard decides not to let them in unless they can entertain him. Tin Woman really wishes she had a heart so she can play her violin music beautifully. But she really does play her violin with emotion without even trying! The guard loves her music so much he starts crying which makes Tin Woman want to cry to. The Wizard of Song knows all about Marina, and he knows what her friends need. He's happy to help them. But they need to bring two dozen cupcakes by five o'clock. So they have to head back to the Bad Witch's home much to Marina's fear. Marina is afraid to do so. Once the Bad Witch catches the group, she'll get Marina's shoes for sure. At the Bad Witch's hut, she is thinking of a way to trap Marina and get her shoes off her feet. Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Lion need to think of way to get the cupcakes and protect Marina. So Scarecrow and Lion try to trick the Bad Witch, but she finds out it's a joke. When Lion accidentally exposes where Marina is, Tin Woman and Marina try to outrun the Bad Witch. But Marina is too slow, and the Bad Witch traps her by putting giant cupcakes on her feet. Now Marina is really scared and in danger. She cries out in fear to her friends that she's trapped. Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Lion run to her rescue, but they are unable to free her. The Bad Witch lets out a cackle when trying to get Marina's shoes. Marina is really annoyed, so she overcomes her fear and asks why the Bad Witch wants her shoes so badly. It turns out that the Bad Witch was misunderstood; she wanted the shoes to become a great dancer. After apologizing for antagonizing Marina, the Bad Witch and the others becom e friends, and they help her make two dozen cupcakes while singing Here For You. They go back to see the Wizard. But to their disappointment, they find out he's just a guy. But he sings I'm Yours to make up for tricking the gang. Marina now knows that he really is the Wizard of Song. The Wizard is just a guy. But he helps Scarecrow, Tin Woman, and Lion see that they had what they needed the whole time by showing videos of what happened earlier. When the Bad Witch put a sleepy spell on the flower pillows, Scarecrow saved Marina by waking her up the hard way with a pillow fight. Tin Woman had entertained the Guard with her sweet violin music. Lion warned Marina that the Bad Witch was trying to steal her shoes. The Bad Witch is a great dancer after all. But unfortunately the Wizard can't seem to help Marina. He tries to find a video of how to send her home only to show a video of Kiki, Twist, and Shout; they're starting to worry about Marina. Marina is really sad. She doesn't know how she can get home. But Marina is in for a big surprise. Glinda arrives and says that Marina had the power all along. The magic was in her shoes. Marina can't wait to get home but is heartbroken to say goodbye. So they sing So Fresh to Be Home before she has to leave. Marina sadly says goodbye to her friends. Scarecrow says that they could see her down the road, and Marina really hopes so. Finally the Bad Witch and the quartet have a group hug. It's time for Marina to go. Glinda instructs Marina how to use the shoes to get home; she tells Marina to close her eyes and tell the shoes her heart's desire. But when Marina does this, she sees that she's not going anywhere. Then Glinda realizes that she's forgotten to tell Marina to do one thing: dance. Marina closes her eyes, dances, and tells her shoes her heart's desire. As she dances, the shoes light up, and everyone stares at her feet in amazement. (Marina is unaware of this because her eyes are closed.) Marina is in for a big surprise. The whole thing was only a dream. Marina is seen in the Fresh Beats' car, still saying "There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band" in her sleep. She wakes up to find herself snuggled up in the car with the pillows that flew in her face before she fell asleep. She drives back to the Pizza Cafe, and her friends are happy to see that she's okay. Marina tells them what had happened, and she starts thinking it was a dream. She tells her friends that they were all there, and she is disappointed that Melody was mean to her in the dream. But it must've been a dream because Melody is just as sweet as her smoothies. Marina promises to never run off like that again. Then Kiki compliments Marina's shoes, and she soon realizes she's still wearing the sparkly shoes! What a great day! Welcome home, Marina. You're right, Marina. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band! 'Cast' * Marina, the Dorothy character * Twist/Scarecrow * Kiki/Tin Woman * Shout/Lion * Sarah Chalke as Glinda the Good Witch * Jason Mraz as The Wizard * Harper * Melody/Bad Witch * Reed/Emerald City Guard * The Juniorkins/The Junior Beats Differences This is a little similar to the 1939 version of the Wizard of Oz although there are some differences. Well, maybe these differences are what makes the movie so unique and fun. *Marina never accidentally killed another wicked witch when the Fresh Beats' car landed in Oz. *Marina didn't have a dog or a basket with her. *Marina almost didn't get hit in the head when she started dreaming. She fell asleep when the blue pillow flew in her face. *The Bad Witch didn't want to get back at Marina. She wanted to get the shoes off. *The Bad Witch didn't have a broomstick. *The Bad Witch wanted the shoes so she can be a great dancer, not to have power over Oz. *The Bad Witch was far too kind to want to hurt Marina. *The Yellow Road wasn't in a spiral. There wasn't a red road either. *Glinda didn't say anything about the shoes not coming off when put on someone. But she may have put a spell on them when she put them on Marina's feet. When the Bad Witch tried to undo the laces on the shoes while Marina was sleeping, the laces never came untied. *The Bad Witch didn't have any flying monkeys to capture Marina and steal the shoes. *Marina, Scarecrow, and Tin Woman didn't meet the Lion in a creepy forest. *The Lion didn't attack Marina, Scarecrow, and Tin Woman. They found him when they heard him singing. *Instead of a tin man, there was a tin woman. *Tin Woman never rusted. When Marina and Scarecrow found her, she was playing music on her violin. *The ruby slippers were replaced with sparkly magenta dancing shoes. *Marina wore a different dress from Dorothy when she landed in Oz although she didn't know how she got in it. Unlike Judy Garland's dress which was a two-piece costume, Tara Perry's Dorothy dress was a one-piece costume. *Unlike Dorothy who had her hair down when she saw the Wizard, Marina had her hair in pigtails for the whole dream. *The Bad Witch just wanted to be a great dancer like Marina. *The Wizard didn't think of taking Marina home in a balloon. *Instead of clicking her heels and saying "There's no place like home", Marina danced and said "There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band". *Nobody found Marina asleep in the car. *Marina believes that it could've been a dream especially since in the dream Melody was mean but in real life is sweet. *Marina was still wearing the sparkly shoes she wore in the dream! 'Trivia' *This is the second episode where a Fresh Beat has a dream. The first was Fresh Beats In Toyland. *This is the first TV special that focuses on one of the Fresh Beats. *Marina could've gotten hurt during the twister scene. She was in a convertible car, so something could've really hit her in the head. *Tin Woman is the first tin woodswoman in a Wizard of Oz story. *This movie is a complete parody of 1939's The Wizard of Oz. 'Songs' *Another Perfect Day (The Juniorkins' welcome song to Marina) *Music Keeps Me Moving (The Yellow Road travelling song) *I Can Do Anything (shortened) *Here For You *I'm Yours (Jason Mraz's song) *So Fresh To Be Home (Marina's goodbye/returning home song) *Great Day 'Lesson from the Movie' This movie teaches us a good lesson. Home is the sweetest horizon and the place where we belong. Lots of stuff are pretty good, but they're not the same as what we have at home. It's better than ever see friends and be with the faces we all know. It's so fresh to be home! Sometimes the power to get home is deep inside us. We just have to look for it inside. 'DVD Release' The Film was released on DVD on August 14, 2012. It features the tv movie (88 Minutes Long) and two bonus episodes: Ghost Band and Chimps In Charge. 'Quotes' *'Lion:' Cool beans! Marina: You did not just say 'cool beans'. *''(The Bad Witch appears)'' Bad Witch: I want those sparkly shoes! Come to Bad Witch! (Glinda quickly transfers the shoes to Marina's feet) Bad Witch: ''(jealously)'' What? No fair! How come she gets to wear them? Glinda: You know the rules. The shoes get to choose, and they chose Marina. *'Scarecrow:' (outraged) What? Aw, c'mon! I gotta do something. This ain't right. I'll keep my friends awake with a pillow fight. Oh, I'm sorry, Marina. This won't be pretty, but we gotta get our friends to the Emerald City! Here goes! (hits Marina with the pillows) Marina':' (wakes up, giggling) Scarecrow! *'Kiki:' Wow, what great shoes (Marina looks down and finds that she's still wearing her sparkly dancing shoes Glinda gave her!) *'Marina': Alright. It's time for me to go. So how do these sparkly things work? Glinda: Just close your eyes and tell us your heart's desire. Marina: (closes her eyes) I want to go home to my band. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. (opens her eyes) Glinda, it's not working. Glinda: Oh, did I forget something. Shoes, heart's desire, oh, dance! Marina: (closes her eyes and starts dancing, her shoes lighting up) There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band! There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band! (The scene changes to Marina sleeping in the Fresh Beats' car) Marina:'' (in her sleep)'' There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. There's no band like the Fresh Beat Band. There's no band like the... (wakes up) Wow, I'm home Marina: (to Tin Woman) Hey, why don't you come with us to see the Wizard of Song? He's going to help me get home, and he's going to give the Scarecrow a brain. I'm sure he can give you a heart. Tin Woman: Really? (happily) Kickin'! Marina: (surprised) What'd you just say? (Tin Woman kicks a can) Tin Woman: (chuckles) Kickin'. It's really fun. Marina: Oh, for a minute, you reminded me of an old friend. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on the Fresh Beats Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes with Tara Perry